


A Way Out

by Eternusx229



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Dark Past, F/M, M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Past Sexual Assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23621224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternusx229/pseuds/Eternusx229
Summary: After Fuji's past continually haunted him, he becomes a trained assassin in search to find the person that killed his only family. In doing so, he paid a terrible price that could cost him his life. The only problem is Fuji has fallen love and that could jeopardize everything.
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	A Way Out

7 years ago.

Fuji gripped the table, the only thing that he could see as the hand from behind him pressed his head against it. Cold and real. The only thing he could feel. The only thing that felt real enough to let his mind wander. He thought about a lot of things. Where he wanted to go come summer or where his brother and him had gone just a few weeks ago. A lone tear fell on his face as he closed his eyes trying to erase the noises that the man was making. 

“You like that right?” He grunted. His voice was disgusting and as revolting as this moment. The hand traced his back before landing on his waist gripping it tightly. The sounds made him realize that this was as real as that memory that fleeted by. This was as real as the joy and laughter he and his brother had shared at the park. Staring at the blood that had made its way visible to him, he gripped the table more and felt himself becoming lost just like those moments he had shared. Just like that, everything had left him. 

A few more and seconds later it had all stopped before the man walked over to him, a grin on his face. “You’re better than a woman you know that.” Fingers running through his hair which was greasy and now disheveled. His mustache, prominent against tan skin. “Maybe I should sell you. I could make good money from you.” He pulled out a cigar. The fire was lit and soon the smoke was inhaled and taken into his lungs. If only it could kill him. 

The smoke was exhaled against his face and he didn’t even have it in him to look away. What for? 

“You’d never make it.” Those eyes that he had had the pleasure of not looking into grew with disgust and he turned his head to spit on the floor. “You’re not worth my time.” He said with disgust and left. The silence was deafening and perhaps it was the only thing that had made everything that had happened more real. He wished it could all just go away. 

7 years later

Mathieu smiled and made his way into the building. Most of these people he had seen once or twice but not in person. “Excuse me. Your business?” The guards stopped him and he simply smiled before showing them his clearance pass. They looked at it while eyeing him before nodding and allowing him through. “Let Mr.Karkov know that someone is here to see him.” The one guard muttered through his radio. 

Making his way into the room he sat down and placed his briefcase next to him before removing his jacket. It wouldn’t be long. He glanced at his watch and cleared his throat. A tall man in a suit walked in; blonde hair and eyes brighter than the sky itself. His aura could only be described as arrogant and prideful but he was a man of full stature. “Karkov.” Mathieu said with a smile extending his hand. Karvov nodded and sat down with a folder in hand. 

Mathieu sat down, “I’ve heard the French have been wanting to meet with me for some time.” Karkov’s voice was deep and stern. “Yet, you’ve seemed to find time to meet me today. Tell me, Mathieu, why did it take so long?” He asked, sitting up when the lady had bought in some tea. 

Mathieu looked around the office. It was spacious with books lined up alongside the shelves. In the corner by the window was a table fit for chess and then a couch for he imagined the officials of the state that came to attend his meetings. How generous given the man that sat in front of him had sent soldiers to murder children in the outskirts of the town all for some simple land to build his enterprises. In front of him were two more couches and a table that now had the tray of tea along with more simple decorations along with it. There was one thing he needed right now and that was the file that Karkov had placed on his table. “It would seem we were a bit lenient before but not so much now.” He thanked Karkov for the tea that he had handed him, taking a sip before watching Karkov take his. 

“It is my understanding that in order for us to do things the right way then we abide by protocol and right now you’re ignoring that protocol. Now, I have things I must attend to so please show yourself out.” His eyes stared into his and he only chuckled putting his coat on. “The next time you decide to break protocol I’ll see to it that these men along with your supervisor in France see to your execution.” Karkov scoffed and looked away. 

Mathieu pulled out the gun with a silencer at the end, “I’m sorry but I don’t have a supervisor.” He finished and pulled the trigger. He sighed running his fingers through his hair before grabbing the file and placing it in his briefcase. Glancing at his watch, he left the room and made his way past the secretary. “Mr.Karkov would like me to pass a message.” Placing a note on the table he left and headed for the elevator. 

It was cold in Moscow. He wasn’t used to the weather but soon he would be on the beach. The snow made him remember that day. Dark and cloudy just like when it had happened. Everything had happened so fast that he didn’t know how much time had passed. All he could do was bury it. Bury it so far deep inside till nothing else came out. “Did you get the job done?” The voice hadn’t registered as he got into the car. “Fuji?” It was louder this time and he bought the briefcase up to his lap once he was inside the car, he chuckled and handed them the file. 

“Let’s go.” He softly said looking at the guards that were outside rush into the building. “I have a plane to catch.” 

***

Fuji stared at the knife on the floor from where he was on the table. It was over and nothing he felt was real anymore. Standing up from the table he had been pressed on for the past hour since the incident, he fell to his knees as something came out of him. He threw up and groaned. Sitting back down, he drew his legs in and couldn’t hold it in anymore. He had just lost his family all for a measly thousand dollars. A life was lost for a piece of paper that controlled the world. It didn’t make sense to him but he was only 18. He didn’t know how long he was there on the floor, letting out the tears and drifting in and out of reality but soon it was dark with no light in his apartment except for the lamp that had been knocked over from where his brother was reading in the other room. Yuuta always did that. It didn’t matter how bright it was in their apartment, he would always use the lamp to read. Something about artificial light would make it easier for him, he would say. He would scoff at his brother’s response and walk over to make lunch for the two knowing Yuuta wouldn’t eat anyway. He had been saving up to start taking classes in IT just next month in the hopes that he could get a job. One that could allow him to look after his brother better and make sure he went to college. 

After their mother had passed away from Leukemia, Yuuta was the only person he had left. Their sister ended up getting married and to be honest he wasn’t really fond of the husband, neither was Yuuta. So Fuji had planned on living together and hoped he could take care of him so they moved to London after everything had happened. Fuji looked up again. His eyes were red and puffy as they stared at the other room. Fuji couldn’t protect them. He couldn’t protect him. 

He glanced over at the knife. There was nothing that he could do anymore, he had nowhere else he wanted to be. Being raped by a man who had mistaken him for a woman for hours on end taking away the one thing that he had left to call sanity; he didn’t want it anymore. He grabbed the knife and placed the blade against his wrist. It was all for nothing, was all he thought before he could let the blade slice his wrist open. 

All he could remember after that was nothing but surreal because he was losing consciousness and fast. “It’s okay. I got you.” 

Then... blank.


End file.
